Redman
Redman, also known as '' The Red Lord, Human Demon, Red, The Fallen Man, Immortal Monster, '' is a human turned God. He is commonly known as the founder of the empire as well as its sole ruler. He is known famously for his use of stones and his hemokinesis. Personality: His personality shifts greatly from time to time, going from paranoid and cold to very warm and friendly. His psyche is somewhat fragile and as a result of the blood crystal can commonly shift vastly in time, commonly during intense situations entering a blood lust. Abilities: Hemokinesis: The ability to manipulate one’s blood, Redman uses this ability to form his armor and many of his weapons. Free use of this is difficult due to their mental tax, so he commonly uses a preset use of abilities save for the tendrils. This blood ability can extend the blood into multiple shapes and forms and as long as it isnt to complex can perform simple actions (such as extending a hand of blood). His blood is in free control when within a radius of 1.5 meters of him, however as long as the blood is connected to him physically his blood can move unabated. Immense Strength: Red's strength at full power is enough to form capillary bubbles when facing Ragnarok, causing immense damage to the metal flooring of Delta Hub. When at his peak his fists have the capacity to damage buildings blocks away. Immense Speed: He is able to keep up with Ragnarok with ease and can move faster than most can react. When in a heightened state he can dodge bullets with some difficulty. However unlike some others Red has incredible finesse in his movements with sharp angular skating techniques. Immense Durability: His body is durable enough to survive massive derbies falling on him as well as suffering no open wounds when clashing with Ragnarok bluntly Immense Reflexes: Skills and Techniques: Eridian Language Proficiency: Having bathed in the liquid Eridian knowledge pool he gained the ability to read Eridian as well as understand the verbal language. Eridian Technology Proficiency: Having spent a good deal of decades both using and exploring Eridian ruins Red developed the skill and knowledge on handling Eridian Technology Diving Training: Having trained under the fathom king Red has developed his ether stone powers to new levels, this allowed him to utilize his abilities to its fullest. Strength Compartmentalization: Having trained under him he gained the ability to mentally compartmentalize his strength into percentages from one to a hundred. This allows relatively fine levels of precision and knowledge how much energy he is using at a given time. When at full power his body his surrounded by a red electricity. Strength for power: This ability relating to compartmentalization is in exchange for using more of his stones power gains more energy. This ability can work with normal people but due to Red's physiology and stone coupled with his mentality allows him to make the absolute most of it. Though the only real limit is his body's cap. Using the technique is often uncomfortable and described as making one feel "jumpy" an at later stages can become unbearable if not in constant action. Limiter Advancement: When in an extreme battle, particularly in one of high stakes, Red can push back his current limit for power, and although costing his stone far more he can push his strength to ridiculous levels. During a fight Red will continiously grow stronger and faster until overwhelming his opponent. This ability is not a conscience one and does not necessarily come out only in 1v1, in active large battles as well. Further this ability does not need Red to be fighting evenly to activate, continuing until either he or his adversary his defeated. This ability however is prone to take it's toll on Red, putting him :out of it" or even triggering his blood lust commonly, and although bloodlust pushes this power to new limits it ultimatley costs enorumous reserves of strength. This ability however does have its limit, if the amount of excess energy he is pumping into himself exceeds his body's cap then it his body will start to come undone, burning in bright red ash. Though this cap does extend the longer he is in it. When out of combat his body returns to its previous normal strength levels, though it is likely the energy cap is raised after such an event. This ability, due to the massive use of energy that follows, often taxes Red and leaves him exhausted after. Category:The Empire Category:Lord